


A little privacy?

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hand Job, I Can't Sleep, M/M, Public Sex, This is the first time I am writing porn, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sporatcus tries not to admit he's enjoying himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus could feel breath on his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine. This wasn’t a good idea, they were in public. But he was finding it harder to think as Robbie’s hands found their way under his shirt. The kids were off on a scavenger hunt that Robbie had set up to last a while. He had insured Sportacus they wouldn’t be interrupted before he pressed the elf against the wall.

Robbie’s hands gently ran over the smooth skin of Sportacus’ abdomen slowly making their way up, hiking up his shirt. Robbie’s tongue flick out just barely touching the shell of Sportacus’ ear. The breath left him in a gust, ruffling Robbie’s hair.

“Oh. You like that?” Robbie whispered into his ear. Sportacus’ was trying not to make too much noise. He couldn’t hear anyone but he didn’t want to chance it. Robbie seemed to be intent on breaking him. Sportacus’ gasped when gentle teeth took the tip of his ear just as fingers brushed over his nipples. Sportacus brought a hand to his mouth, his face turning pink, and grab at the fabric of Robbie’s shirtfront with his other hand. Robbie smirked and sucked on the abused tip.

“Oh Gods, Robbie.” Sportacus gasped when Robbie brought his free hand down to cup Sportacus threw his pants. When he gently squeezed him he could feel that Sportacus had already started to leak threw the fabric. That was an issue for later. Robbie leaned back in to whisper in Sportacus’ ear.

“You’re a little pervert aren’t you? Getting off in public. Knowing that someone could just walk by at any time.” Sportacus only whined in response, bringing the hand covering his mouth down onto Robbie’s shoulder.

“Robbie.” He moaned.

“Hmm?”

“Please.” He said, bucking up against the hand only to have it withdrawn.

“Ah-ah-ah. Use your words.” Robbie said against his cheek. Sportacus let out a pained noise, hips still moving slightly.

“I…” His face redden.

“What was that?” Robbie asked, moving a hand down to his pant line, running his finer along it, and bringing his other hand up to run a gentle finger along Sportacus’ ear. Robbie loved his ears. He also loved the noises he got out of his elf when he played with them.

“I need you.” It bursted out of him on a filthy moan that went straight to Robbie’s groin.

“All you need to do is ask.” He said, pressing his lips against Sportacus’ a little too hard. He slipped his fingers into his pants, his others tangling into his boyfriend’s messy hair.

When Robbie’s long fingers found their way around Sportacus he bit down on Robbie’s lip. Robbie drew back, moving to pepper his neck with kisses, deciding to let the nip slide. “Robbie! Robbie!”

“Yes, I’m right here. I can hear you. You don’t need to shout.” He said as he started his stroking motions. Sportacus let out a whine and bucked into his hand.

“I need you!”

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Sportacus let out a frustrated noise and Robbie chuckled. “Look you’re going to need to elaborate a little.” Sportacus turned his head away, pressing his hot cheeks against the cool wall. His hands gripping tight at Robbie’s shirt.

“I-I want you…Inside.” Robbie kissed the corner of his mouth gently.

“Now’s not really the time or the place…Come here.” Robbie pulled the elf forward, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. He started to quicken his pace and wrapped his other arm around Sportacus.

Sportacus nuzzled into Robbie’s neck, trying to bit back his moans as the pressure built. Robbie let his free hand start to wander, looking for warm skin. Before he knew it he could feel Sportacus jerking and trembling. The elf slumped against Robbie, enjoying himself a moment, before he remembered where they were. Sportacus pushed of his boyfriend and looked around, trying to hide his shame in his wet pants.

“There’s nobody here. You can relax.” Sportacus looked up at him.

“That was a very bad idea.”

“Yes, but you loved it.” Sportacus’ blush deepened at Robbie’s accusation.

“…What about you?”

“Me? I love debauching you in public.”

“No! I mean. What about.” Sportacus gestured to Robbie’s groin which was straining against his pants. “You.”

“Well. You said something about needing me? Inside? I was thinking that you could met me in the bunker later. When the brats go to dinner.” The blush was spreading to Sportacus’ neck now. Robbie smirked.

“I wouldn’t be opposed…” Robbie laughed and ran a hand threw Sportacus’ hair.

“God you’re cute. You need to go clean up. I’ll distract the brats.” Robbie gave Sportacus one last kiss before ruffling his hair.

“You got to stop jumping me in public.”

“Yes. Because you didn’t grab my ass when the kids weren’t looking or anything.”

“Robbie. Language.” Robbie just stared at him a moment.

“Go. Change.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
